Endless Possibilities
by dothdomarvelous
Summary: At the beginning of the year, Maddy only had two goals in mind: Pass biology class and avoid the relentless bullies who seemed to dog her every step. Every day seemed to get harder and harder until she could barely hold on. But then help appeared in the form of a man who opened her eyes to endless possibilities. (In which Dr. Strange got something he's never really had- a family.)
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance

**Warnings- A bit of abuse from the main character's mother, though it's short and is only shown in this chapter currently.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Disappearance**

Everyone always says that life is an open road, stretching out in front of you with endless possibilities. For years, I would have said the same. And I had believed them for years; though my road seemed like it was filled with potholes and sudden curves. I had ignored every one, leaping over each block like it was nothing. But now when I look ahead, I could only see a looming brick wall closing me in from every angle. And there was nothing I could do but watch it get closer and closer, until the day it finally caught up with me.

But today was not that day. Today, I was sitting in a hard plastic chair listening to my Biology teacher drone on and on about DNA replication. I had given up on taking notes minutes ago, and instead I doodled in the margins of my notebook. I narrowed my eyes, leaning in closer to my paper as I tried to get the shading just right on a small sketch.

"Maddy!"

The piercing voice of my Biology teacher cut through the cloud of indifference around me. I jerked my head up, clutching my pencil tightly in my hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Alvarez?" I asked. Mrs. Alvarez sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and giving me a stern glare.

"I asked you a question," Mrs. Alvarez said shortly. "What is the first step of DNA replication?"

I sat frozen in my chair, my mouth going dry. Every student in the classroom turned to stare at me as my mouth opened and closed without any sound coming out. I stammered, "I- I'm not sure."

Mrs. Alvarez's lips pressed into a tight line. "Pay attention in class Madeleine." She turned back around to the white board to add something to the already intricate drawing of a cell.

My heart dropped at the disappointment in her eyes. I looked down at my half-finished notes. The few bullet points I had quickly written out were covered in random drawings. I had once loved science, but now I could barely find any speck of motivation in me to learn. I used to love science; I loved to read about how Tony Stark built his suits, or how exactly Thor was able to travel almost instantaneously from one realm to another. But now, I could barely find the motivation to even attend the class, let alone learn.

"You really messed that one up, loser."

One of the boys behind me had leaned forward to hiss over my shoulder, a nasty grin on his face. It was Jason; the leader of the clan of douchebags in the sophomore class.

I tightened my fist around my pencil, feeling the wooden edges bite into the palm of my hand. It took all that I had not to swing around and punch him in his sneering face. I forced down the string of insults that threatened to burst out of me. Aggravating him would only make my life worse.

Thankfully, he didn't bother me the rest of class. The bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of the last period of the day. Everyone leaped out of their seats and ran out of the classroom in a horde. I hung back, clutching my books to my chest like they were the only thing keeping me grounded. As I stepped out into the bustling hall of Jefferson High School, they acted like a barrier between me and the rest of the students. As long as I had something between me and them, they wouldn't bother me.

My locker was at the end of sophomore hall, tucked into the corner of the gray stone walls of the school. I turned the lock mechanically, swinging the door open just wide enough for me to pull out my backpack and stuff some books into it. I shut the door loudly, the lock clinking against the cold, gray metal. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and began to thread my way through the halls. The loud sound of locker doors slamming and kids eagerly talking to each other overwhelmed my senses. They jostled my shoulders and pushed me around. I hated the halls.

I burst out of the main doors of the school and out onto the snowy streets of the small Montana town I lived in. I breathed in the sharp winter air, closing my eyes for a moment. My mind cleared for a moment, my heartbeat slowing after the rush of school. But unfortunately, I couldn't stand here in the snow forever.

I began to walk slowly down the street, my shoes crunching through the soft layer of snow that blanketed the whole town. Christmas was only a couple weeks away, but I couldn't summon up any excitement or bring myself to care. In my house, Christmas was like any other day. I only had my mom; my dad having died years ago. But my mom was rarely home; she was working half the time and gambling and drinking the other.

"Hey! Creep!"

I recognized the cruel laughs of Jacob and his friends behind me. I curled into my coat, hoping vainly that if I kept walking they would leave me alone.

"Slow down! We just wanna talk to you." Jacob's voice rose above the others. I knew he wouldn't just want to talk.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, glancing behind me quickly. The boys were only a few yards back, striding down the sidewalk like they owned it.

Jacob ignored my shout, jogging up to me. He reached out, grabbing hold of my coat and throwing me against the wall of an old store. I could feel the bite of the cold seeping through my coat and freezing my back.

"How does it feel being the biggest loser in the whole school?"Jacob sneered. One of his friends, Isaac, laughed.

"Just fine, thanks for asking," I said in a flat tone.

Jacob leaned in. "Then I must not be making your life hard enough."

"Get off me," I growled, feeling more anger than I had felt in a long time boil in me.

"No," Jacob said plainly. I balled my hands into fists, clenching my jaw. I didn't care anymore. I swung out, catching him right on the side of his face. My fingers cracked painfully. Jacob reeled back, dropping me into the dirty snow.

"You're going to regret that!" Isaac yelled, lunging forward. I flung out a hand to push him back, but he easily knocked it away. The other two boys gathered around me. I fought to push them off, my breath rasping in my throat as I struggled for air.

The anger that had been building up since 7th period finally reached its peak. I squeezed my eyes shut, exploding upward with more force than I than I had thought possible.

"I said get off me!" I yelled. I barely registered the flash of bright blue light appearing around me, pushing the boys a few feet back. Isaac stumbled and fell right on his butt. I stood panting, not sure what just happened.

"God," Jacob breathed. "What was that? You're even more than a freak than I thought you were!" Maybe more fear than hatred or loathing.

Ignoring him, I took advantage of his group's shocked state and ran down the street, my feet slipping on the ice that the sidewalk was covered in. I somehow managed to make it the three blocks to my home without falling. I walked up the cracked path to the front door, the outside screen hanging off of half broken hinges. I swung it open, closing the front door behind me tightly. I leaned back against it for a moment, catching my breath. I had to have imagined what had happened just a bit earlier. I was tired, or it was a trick of the light. Maybe something to do with the snow.

But then what had pushed them all back?

I shook my head, deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, before adjusting the strap on my shoulder. I entered the kitchen, the old linoleum floor creaking under my feet. There were some empty alcohol bottles lined up on the counter, but the keys were gone from the bowl by the fridge. My mother was, thankfully, not home.

I went back to my room. My mother rarely ventured back down the hallway, always preferring to stay passed out on the couch or stay in her own room by the kitchen. It was if as she believed that if she never saw me or went to my room, I didn't exist.

If only that were true.

I dropped my backpack next to my bed, closing my door behind me with a click. My room was relatively bare save for a couple old books on a splintery desk and the green sheets on my bed. I was lucky to have an old flip phone that could only send the odd text. If the signal wasn't exactly right, it wouldn't work.

I faintly heard the front door slam, signaling the arrival of my mother. I was surprised; she got home early today.

I curled up on my bed, hoping that she wouldn't come into my room. I could hear her bustling around the kitchen, slamming cabinet doors and clinking bottles together. Then it was silent.

I still didn't move, as if I were frozen to the bed. My stomach growled, but I couldn't muster up the energy to go scrape together some dinner. I instead drew out my English book, _Les Misérables_. For once, I didn't mind the assigned book. I was already ahead of where we were assigned to read.

When the clock beside my bed read 8:00, I finally untangled myself from my blankets and steeled myself to venture out into the kitchen. My body was stiff from not moving for so long. I opened the cabinets, pulling out a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. The jar was almost empty, so I had to scrape away enough from the edges to make my sandwich. Dropping the knife in the sink, I turned around and took a bite of my sandwich. I immediately swallowed when my mother appeared in the doorway, dark circles under her eyes and her gray streaked hair a mess.

"Hello, Maddy," she said, strolling into the kitchen. Her voice rasped when she spoke. It made my throat run dry just hearing it.

I didn't answer, just took another bite of my sandwich and began to leave the kitchen.

"Wait."

I tensed up, turning around slowly. "Yes?"

My mother hesitated for a moment before asking, "How was school?"

I frowned. She usually avoided talking to me at all costs, except to worm any extra cash I rarely had off me.

"Fine." I tried to keep my words short and to the point.

Mom played with the edge of her ratty sweatshirt for a moment more, then she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I know this isn't the best life."

I narrowed my eyes, wondering what her motive for sucking up to me was now. "You're right. It's not the best life," I responded, my voice taking gaining a harder edge to it the longer I talked.

"But I've been trying to do the best I can, especially since your father died-"

"Then maybe you should try harder," I spat.

Mom fell back a step, as if I had physically pushed her. I knew I should've felt bad for my words, but all I felt was rage.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such an ungrateful brat," Mom shot back, her regretful tone turning to that of rage. "I work my ass off for you."

"Oh? And what about the hours you spend gambling and drinking? I wouldn't exactly call that working," I said.

Mom's eyes narrowed. "You did not just say that. T-that isn't true! That's not what I'm doing."

"Really?" My voice had grown dangerously smooth. I stepped forward, setting my sandwich down on the counter. "Then why are the trash bags filled with empty bottles of alcohol? Where do all of those wads of cash disappear off to? "

Suddenly, Mom reached out and struck me across the face. I reeled back, my hand rising to cup my cheek. My eyes began to sting, my heart beating loudly in my ears. I had dealt with years of neglect and vocal abuse from her, but never once has she ever felt the need to hit me.

"Get out," she growled. When I didn't move, still reeling from the shock of the slap, she stepped forward and brought her face right in front of mine.

"I said get out!" she screamed. I recoiled, moving quickly now.

"Fine!" I ran off down the hall, grabbing my backpack from my room and stuffing what little possessions I had: an old ragged copy of Hamlet that my dad had owned, my wallet with some small bills, and a couple changes of clothes. I stormed through the house, throwing the front door open wide.

"Don't ever come back!" My mother yelled.

I spun around. "Don't worry! I won't."

I slammed the door shut, bounding down the front steps and onto the sidewalk. I stood for a moment in the cold, my mind scrambling to process what had happened. My breath rose in a cloud before me as I sucked as much oxygen as I could in. I stared down the empty street before me. I had nowhere to go. Could I even go to school homeless?

I didn't glance back at the house as I began to walk briskly down the street. I had no destination in mind. All I wanted to do was get as far away as I could.

I began to run as tears rose in my eyes, one rolling down my cheek. It froze quickly in the cold winter air, my cheeks growing numb from a persistent breeze. It had stopped snowing.

I was gasping for breath now. I couldn't think straight, my chest heaving. I barely registered that I was having a panic attack. I stepped off the sidewalk into the street, not noticing that a car was barreling down the road right toward me. As the headlights grew closer, illuminating my frightened face, I closed my eyes and braced myself. But the impact never came. Instead I was falling forward, wind rushing in my ears. I landed on something hard, my hands grazing against what felt like splintered wood. I couldn't move for a second, my body trembling. The air was strangely warm. The sound of the screeching car was gone, and instead I could hear the voices of multitudes of people blending together. I opened my eyes slowly.

I screamed, my hands clapping across my mouth when I did. I was no longer on a snowy street in Montana. Instead, I was on the side of a road swarming with people. The sun was just rising in the distance, lighting up a whole city before me. I scrambled back, pressing myself against the old wooden door behind me. I kept my hands across my mouth, unsure what to do. I felt bile begin to rise in my throat, my stomach heaving. How had I gotten here? What was happening? My head swam like I was going to pass out.

The door behind me suddenly swung open. I lifted my head slowly to see a tall man standing in the doorway. He was middle aged and dressed in dark blue robes. He had a dark goatee and two identical stripes of gray in his hair.

"Oh, hello," he said. I blinked, my mouth hanging open for a moment before I could form a semi-coherent sentence.

"You're not Montana," I said, confused.

The man had just enough time to say, "What?" before the world around me started spinning and I promptly blacked out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story! This is mainly going to be a rather fluffy story with Doctor Strange learning how to handle an apprentice- though there will still be a main plot. I've seen a lot of romantic stories with Strange, but I've always wanted to write a sort of family fic. The second chapter should be up rather soon. I hope you enjoyed! Likes, follows, and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up In Nepal!

**Thank you so much for all of the support on chapter one! Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! I don't think I've ever gotten this big of a response on a story. I hope that means I'm doing something right lol. I wanna give a HUGE shout out to memremead who has taken time to beta read both of these chapters. He's an amazing writer and friend.**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Please review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Waking Up In... Nepal?!**

My head was pounding, sharp pains lancing across my forehead. I was in too much pain to try and remember exactly _why_ my head hurt. When I tried thinking back on it, all I could get was the sensation of falling before the pain distracted me again

After a while, I slowly opened my eyes, blinking rapidly in an attempt to drive away the bleariness. I was in a bed under soft sheets that were tucked around me. A thin ray of sunshine filtered through a window by my bed, landing on a dusty patch of floor. I felt a burst of fear. This wasn't right.

I sat up quickly, wincing as my back protested the sudden movement. I put a hand to my temple, rubbing it gently and wishing for the headache to go away.

I looked around the room, feeling more confused by the second. The walls were made of a dark wood and carved with intricate designs. A small fabric tapestry-type thing hung from one wall, depicting a circle of complicated orange lines. I leaned forward just a bit more, bringing my head up to look out the window. What I saw made my heart start pounding. The sight that I was met with wasn't the snowy streets of a small town in Montana, but a spread of buildings with high steepled roofs. A crest of gigantic mountains rose along the horizon. The air was clouded with a weird orange color that the sunlight just barely managed to cut through. I swallowed hard. One thing was for sure; I was not at home anymore.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

I looked at the door, my hands clutching at the sheets. The one who had spoken was a middle-aged man wearing dark blue robes and holding a steaming cup in one hand and a white bottle in the other. As he stepped forward, As he stepped into the room, I was suddenly assaulted by a flood of memories from (what I hoped was) the previous day. Arguing with my mom, running away, almost getting hit by a car, and then falling on an old wooden doorstep.

"You looked like you had quite the fall yesterday," the man said. I scooted back on the bed involuntarily, staring at the man like he was an alien from outer space.

"I- where am I?" I asked sharply.

"We'll get to that in a moment," the man said, sitting down in a creaky old chair by the bed. "First off, I thought you'd like some medicine."

He unscrewed the cap, shaking a tiny pill into his hand and holding it out to me.

"Uh, I'm not just going to accept drugs from some random guy," I said.

The man quirked up an eyebrow. "It's just Ibuprofen." He turned the bottle around so I could read the label. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, but my mind was still quite foggy. I took the pill from his hand and the cup. The cup was warm, and I could see it was filled with a brownish liquid.

"What is this?" I asked, gesturing towards the cup.

"Tea, to help you relax," the man explained.

I hesitated a moment more before deciding to throw caution out the window and knocking back the pill then taking a sip of the tea. It was different than any tea we had back at home. It tasted of all kinds of spices and herbs that somehow came together perfectly. My body immediately started to relax, my muscles unclenching.

"So," I said, clearing my throat. "I have no idea what's happening."

The man folded his hands in his lap. "First off, my name is Doctor Strange."

"Doctor… Strange…" I repeated. The name was, well, pardon the pun, but _strange_.

"Yes. You are currently in Kathmandu, Nepal. I little far from Montana, I'm guessing."

I blushed a little, remembering my loopy reply before I had passed out. I paused, however, when what he said finally registered. "Wait. Nepal?"

"Nepal. This building is called Kamar-Taj, where we study the mystic arts," Doctor Strange said with a little flourish. I stared.

"Are you high?"

"No. I thought that is why you ended up on my doorstep. To come here and study, or maybe find healing." Now Doctor Strange was as confused as I was.

"No, I didn't decide to come here. I was transported," I said, thinking back to the flash of blue light and how I had just ended up in front of his door.

"How?" Strange leaned forward, his eyebrows furrowed.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I was running away- erm, I was running and suddenly, I fell through something and there was a flash of light. And I landed here."

"How strange," Strange said, leaning back in his chair. I had to suppress a little chuckle at his wording. I instead took another sip of tea, relishing the cloud of herbal fragrance steaming from the cup.

"You said you were running away?" Strange said, breaking into my haze.

I looked down at my hands. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Strange's face turned sympathetic. I snorted. I didn't want his sympathy.

"Yes. Sort of," I said, my words clipped.

"I won't press you," Strange said, spreading his hands. "But if you didn't mean to end up here, then I should probably take you back home."

"No!" I yelled. My stomach turned over at the thought of returning home now. The tea turned to ash in my mouth as I remembered the fight between my mother and I. I didn't want to go home.

"Won't your parents be worried?" Strange asked.

I closed my eyes for a second. "No. My father is dead, but my mother…" I hesitated for a moment before saying, "she threw me out."

"Oh." Strange didn't seem to know what to say. He sat awkwardly in the chair, wringing his hands. Only then did I notice the scars that crisscrossed his hands, his fingers shaking slightly. I wondered what happened.

"Well, we'll talk about it later. For now, rest up. Feel free to explore Kamar-Taj. Just don't touch anything glowing or floating, and you'll be fine." Strange stood up, reaching to take the empty cup from my hand.

"Wait, what? Hold on, you said this was a place of the mystic arts?"

Strange sighed, sitting down again. He turned the cup over and over in his hands, though his fingers seemed like they could barely keep ahold of it.

"Everyone here is training in the ancient arts, passed down from generation to generation. Only, these arts are a little different from your normal meditation class. Have you heard of the Avengers?"

"Of course." I scoffed, "Hasn't everyone?"

Strange looked off into the distance, as if recalling a fond memory. "Well, the Avengers guard the world from physical dangers. We guard it from the spiritual. We learn what you would call magic."

"What?" My mind worked frantically through his words, trying to comprehend what he what he had just told me. Though, after falling through a portal and going from Montana to Nepal in just a few seconds, I could find myself believing a little of what he said. Although, there was still the possibility that I was either high or dead and in heaven. Or hell. It was seeming more like hell at the moment.

"Just… don't touch anything that looks older than a hundred years or is glowing. You'll be fine. Just Relax and get better. I'll be back later."

"O-okay." I watched Strange as he walked out of the room, taking the cup and pill bottle with him. I sat back against the wall, taking everything in. I wasn't at home anymore. I was away from my mother. For once in a long while even though I was in some strange new place, I felt safe.

I looked around the room, taking a deep breath. The pain medicine was already working. My headache had all but disappeared, and I could stretch my legs without hissing in pain. I got up off the bed, my feet touching the floor carefully. My shoes were on the floor beside my backpack. I pulled them on, tying the laces with slightly shaking fingers. I then reached into my backpack and pulled out my _Hamlet_ book. The cover was worn and the pages were yellowed, but it still offered a bit of comfort. It had been my dad's, and my he had loved me more than anything. At least, for as long as I had known him.

I opened the door slowly, half expecting something to jump out at me. When nothing did, I stepped out into the hallway. It was empty. Doors lined the walls all the way down, each looking like my own. I began to walk down the hall, my footsteps echoing strangely. I turned the corner, finding myself at a door that lead outside. I opened it, surprised when I was met with warm air. A courtyard was laid out before me, covered in dark gray stone and surrounded by trees with rustling red leaves.

I walked down the stairs to the courtyard, absolutely enamored by the beauty of this place. At the end of a courtyard, you could see out to the city. The mountains were even more imposing out here. I sat down on a bench mechanically, still staring out at the scenery. I couldn't believe it. How did I even get here?

I pushed the thought from my mind. All that mattered was that I was here now. I tried to stop my hands from trembling, gripping the edges of my book tightly. I was safe. She wasn't going to find me here.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see a boy about my age walk down the steps and stride toward me. He had messy dark hair that was slightly spiked and dark green eyes that shone. I tucked my feet under the bench, nodding by way of greeting.

"You're the new recruit, right?" he said, sitting next to me like we were best friends. I scooted over a couple inches. He didn't seem to notice.

"I- I don't know yet," I said softly.

"Oh. Why are you here?"

"Um," I looked down at my book, unsure what to say. "I don't really know. But I don't exactly have a home anymore."

"I'm sorry." The boy's voice was filled with genuine sympathy.

"It's okay," I quickly said, scolding myself quietly for being so open with him.

"No, it's not," the boy said. "Everyone should have a home. I came here about a year ago, and now I can't imagine leaving. But Strange is always willing to take in new trainees. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you staying here."

"Oh, I've already talked to him. I sort of passed out on the doorstep," I said, my cheeks heating up.

"Are you okay?" The boy looked worried now.

"I am," I said, smiling slightly.

"Well, I should probably tell you my name," he said suddenly. He held out his hand. " I'm Aidan !"

"Maddy." I took his hand, my fingers tingling. I took my hand back quickly, feeling my heart jump. What had gotten into me?

"Well, Maddy, welcome to Kamar-Taj. If you need anything, I'm always around." Aidan smiled widely, standing up.

I nodded, managing to say, "Thank you."

"Oh, you're reading Hamlet? Nice choice, it's one of my favorites," he said, pointing to my book. I looked down at it, startled.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites too," I said.

"Dinner is in about thirty minutes," Aidan said. "If you want, I can show you where it is."

I glanced over my shoulder at the sun. I hadn't noticed it sinking. I must've been out for quite a while.

"I think I can find it," I said. "I just want to sit here for a bit longer."

"Alright. See you later, Hamlet!"

He strode off, his green robes flapping behind him. I blinked slowly, feeling my heart slow down. I reached a hand up to my face, feeling my flushed cheeks.

 _Come on, Maddy_ , I thought. _Get it together, you just met him._

I sat on the bench for a few minutes more, watching the sun set beyond the mountains. I got up, stretching, after my grumbling stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten all day. I might as well go now.

As I opened the door to head down the hall, I felt more relaxed than ever. But I still felt a small spike of fear pierce my heart. I don't think I could ever relax knowing my mother was still out there. I was more afraid of her than anything.

* * *

 **Okay so I know I said I probably wouldn't have romance, but Aidan just sort of appeared. He might just be a good friend, maybe he'll be a romantic interest. It's completely open at this point. Leave a review and tell me what you think their relationship should be! Thanks for reading! Chapter three will be up very soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Confusing Tour

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm dyin, I've never had this big of a response. I'm glad you're all liking it! Sorry this chapter wasn't up very quickly, it has been a couple weeks. I'm halfway through writing chapter four, so there won't be such a big gap in time between chapters three and four. Please continue to favorite and follow, and review! Every bit of support helps, thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: A Confusing Tour**

It wasn't hard to find where dinner was being eaten inside. The smell of food wafted through the halls, leading me to a room with a table laden with A large number of dishes that I couldn't even begin to describe, let alone put a name to, as well as a few that were a bit more familiar.

"Here you are."

I looked over to see Aidan handing me a plate. I smiled slightly before thanking him.. Looking around the hall again, I took in the details that I had missed earlier. There were trainees everywhere, all wearing different colored robes. Some held books written in languages that I couldn't understand.

"Normally we all eat separately, but every once and awhile we get together to spend our leisure time with each other," Aidan explained, noticing my eyes widening at all of the people.

"There's a lot more people than I thought," I said, stepping forward to get what looked like chicken covered in a spicy smelling sauce.

"Oh, they're not all from Kamar-Taj. Some are from the London or Hong Kong Sanctums. They come through the portals to visit," Aidan said.

"Portals," I said in disbelief. Aidan nodded, stepping away from the table.

"We can go somewhere else to eat if you want," he said. "It is a little crowded in here."

"That would be good," I agreed. As I followed him out of the dining room, I saw Strange standing near the wall with his arms crossed. He was watching me and Aidan with a slight smile on his face. We made eye contact for a moment. He nodded slightly, then uncrossed his arms and walked off to get his food. I shook my head and continued out the door.

"We can go back to the courtyard we were in before," Aidan suggested. I followed him back the way I had come and out into the slightly cooler night air. The sun had almost completely set. Lamps around the courtyard were lit now, the flickering candles casting shadows on the stone ground. Aidan settled on the ground near one of the trees, resting his back against the trunk. I settled down next to him hesitantly, unsure what to do.

I picked up my fork and played with my food, but didn't eat any of it. My stomach was still churning from before and my mind was racing trying to keep up with what was happening around me.

"It must be pretty shocking," Aidan said through a mouthful of food. I glanced up at him.

"It is," I said softly. I set my fork down, swallowing hard. "There is so much going on. A day ago, I was doing biology homework about population genetics, but in a single day I fall through a portal and find out that magic is real." I took a deep breath, trying to stop the words that just flowed out of me. I looked over at Aidan sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly.

"It's okay. If you need anything, I'm always here," Aidan said with a smile. I stared at my food as he spoke, feeling my heart begin to beat harder in my chest. I had never had a friend before, at least not a real one. And within a few hours of being here, someone was offering already? I scoffed at myself silently. He would figure out in just a few days how worthless I was. Then he'd leave.

Aidan continued to eat heartily. He pointed his fork at my plate. "You should try that chicken. Wong made it, it's amazing."

I took a small piece, chewing it slowly. He was right. The flavors were amazing; the sweet sauce made my mouth immediately water for more. I took another bite, feeling my stomach begin to unknot. I couldn't remember the last time I had had a warm, home cooked meal like this.

The two of us ate in a comfortable silence after that. After I had cleaned my plate, sitting back with a satisfied sigh, did I break the quiet.

"What are the sanctums? You said something about them before?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." Aidan sat forward, his face lighting up as he began to explain how the sanctums all worked. "There are three main sanctums: London, New York, and Hong Kong. And, of course, here at Kamar Taj. But we're more of the central power. These sanctums provide the energy for a shield that protects the world from outside threats. Like Wong always says, we protect the world from spiritual dangers."

I looked up at the sky. There were millions of stars scattered across the inky darkness. I was surprised you could see the night sky this vividly next to a bustling city. But there they were, twinkling on like they had for millennia. I tried to imagine a magical shield wrapped around the Earth like a blanket, protecting all of the inhabitants within from dangers we could not see here on the ground. It was mind shattering.

"What we practice isn't really magic," Aidan continued. "It's more of a way to harness the energy around us and within us. Everyone has the ability, but some have a greater power than others. It takes years to become an absolute master. And even then, nobody can learn everything."

Aidan's voice slowly faded to silence, leaving both of us sitting in the shadows of the tree in a quiet only broken by the occasional rustle of leaves.

"I should get going," I cleared my throat.

Aidan nodded, standing up quickly. "Of course. You've had a long day."

He held out a hand. I took it hesitantly, letting him pull me to my feet.

"Thanks," I said, picking up my plate.

"I can take that. You can go back to your room, if you want," Aidan said. I handed my plate to him, giving him a small smile of gratitude. I was rather tired.

"Ah, there you are."

I glanced over to the doorway. Strange was standing shrouded in the light from the hallway with his arms crossed.

"I've been looking for the two of you. I was wondering if tomorrow, Aidan here would like to give you a proper tour of Kamar-Taj. You can see if you want to stay here."

"Could I stay here?" I asked, my voice cracking. I was worried what his answer might be. Would he send me home, even knowing the situation I was in with my mother?

"Always," Strange said. I let a breath out that I didn't even know I was holding.

I shared a look with Aidan before saying, "I'd love to see the place tomorrow."

"Cool. I'll come get you in the morning." Aidan gave me one last wide grin before brushing by Strange and disappearing down the hall.

"It seems like you've made a friend already," Strange said, raising one of his eyebrows. I felt my cheeks begin to burn with what I hoped wasn't a noticeable blush.

"He's nice," I answered simply. It seemed like Strange had already figured me out; my personality, my life. It made me a little anxious. What else did he know?

"Night," I said, bowing my head slightly before stepping through the door. Strange didn't say anything else. He let me walk down the hall back to the room I was in this morning.

Once I arrived, I closed the door behind me. I leaned against it, closing my eyes. I could hardly believe I was here. Just two days ago, I was being shoved around in the snow by a bunch of bullies. Now, I was in Nepal with people who welcomed me without much of a second thought.

My thoughts drifted over to Aidan, whom I had only known for a day but had talked to me and ate dinner with me. I felt a smile creep across my face. Maybe, finally, I'd have a friend.

I strode forward, unzipping my backpack. All of my things were still folded just like before. I set my father's Hamlet book on the bedside table along with my old cellphone. I only had one change of clothes and an old pair of shorts and a shirt to sleep in, but I wasn't going to complain.

Quickly, I changed out of my clothes into the shorts and shirt, taking my toothbrush out and brushing my teeth thoroughly. There was a small bathroom joined with my room. That was another unknown luxury: having a bathroom all to myself. I set my toothbrush on the sink, staring at myself in the mirror for a moment. My dark hair was ruffled and my brown eyes held a tiredness that I had brought from my old home. It was a tiredness that I knew would not go away anytime soon.

As I drew back the blankets on my bed, I looked across my room. I knew I shouldn't be spreading my things around like this. Even if Strange had said I could stay, he'd probably find out what a useless person I was soon enough. I shouldn't get too comfortable.

I lay awake for hours, listening to the faint sounds from the streets not far from my windows. Even in the dead of night, the sound of cars and people walking could still be heard. Finally, I drifted into a restless sleep filled with dreams of running from something I could not see. Something watched me at every turn; followed my every step.

I woke in a cold sweat, bolting up in bed after a particularly bad nightmare. My room was filled with a watery daylight now; the sun had just barely risen beyond the buildings. I blinked, pushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes. My breathing slowed steadily until I was relatively calm.

 _It was just a bad dream_ , I told myself. But every word felt like a lie.

"Oh, good. You're up."

I jumped, falling out of bed at the voice. I looked up self-consciously from the floor, tangled in sheets, to see Aidan with his head poked around my door.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping in a little further. I gathered up the sheets around me, trying to keep a blush off my cheeks.

"Yeah," I said, embarrassed.

Aidan bit his lip awkwardly, his cheeks stained a deep red too. "I just came to wake you up for the day. Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries."

"Oh, it's fine," I said timidly. Though I wished he would've knocked before just swinging the door open.

"There, um, should be soap in the shower if you want to get cleaned up a bit," Aidan said, motioning toward the bathroom. I nodded, still holding the sheets to my chest.

"I'll… just wait in the courtyard." Aidan left then, blushing a darker color than I ever thought possible. Although, I'm sure my cheeks weren't much better.

After he had left, I quickly disentangled myself from my blankets and scrambled to get the other pair of jeans and the shirt I had from my backpack, strolling into the bathroom and locking the door soundly. I stayed in the shower for longer than I ever had, letting the warm water run through my hair and wash the dirt and grime I had off my body. I took a deep breath, steeling myself for the day ahead.

I dried myself off with a fluffy towel. I got dressed and ran a brush through my wet, knotted hair. I tied it up in a ponytail; my hair would dry as the day went on.

I stepped outside into a bustling hallway. It was much different than yesterday afternoon. People bustled along both ways. Some were carrying books, others were carrying dangerous-looking weapons. I felt rather out of place in my jeans and T-shirt among all of the trainees in colorful robes.

Aidan was waiting in the courtyard just like he said he would be in dark green robes. His dark hair was ruffled, like he had run his hands through it anxiously. He brightened when he saw me.

"You ready?" he asked, striding forward.

"I guess," I said, looking around at all of the people around us. I hated crowds, and I hated being among complete strangers even more.

"We can swing by the kitchen and grab some quick breakfast on the way," Aidan said, beginning to lead me out of the courtyard. I avoided the curious gazes of the trainees around us, focusing on Aidan's boots as he began to walk down the hall back toward the kitchen we had gotten dinner from the night before.

"Is an apple okay?" He held up the bright red fruit. I nodded, taking the apple from him. I don't normally eat much in the mornings, anyway.

Aidan took one for himself, munching on it loudly as he led me through a back door I hadn't gone through before. I took a small bite of the apple, surprised at the fresh, sweet taste that filled my mouth.

Aidan walked down a couple corridors with several other branches, occasionally passing another person.

"This place is like a maze," Aidan said through a mouthful of apple. "The main courtyard that we started in serves as sort of a main gathering place, though there are many more scattered throughout Kamar-Taj where we go to train. There is a room near the front entrance where Doctor Strange will train a very special few in private."

His voice grew sharper as he finished speaking. I wondered if he was one of those special few.

Aidan continued on without missing a beat, his cheerfulness sounding a little more forced. "The library is just back here. Wong works there. He organizes the books and protects some of the rarer artifacts here at Kamar-Taj."

Aidan held open a door for me, allowing me to step through first. My breath caught at the sight before me. The room was filled with shelves of books, some in English, while a great many more were written in languages with scripts I couldn't recognize; though I did see Arabic, and even Sanskrit written in shining silver letters along leather bindings.

"Hello, Wong." Aidan greeted an older man who was seating at a table nearer to the back of the room. He was surrounded with stacks of dusty novels.

"Aidan." Wong narrowed his eyes at Aidan, then at me. I swallowed nervously, shifted my feet around at his intense stare.

"And you must be Maddy," Wong said. His face and voice were devoid of any emotion. I nodded quickly.

Wong pointed an index finger at both of us. "Don't mess with any of my books. Ask before taking any."

"Okay," I said, not wanting to get on his bad side. As Aidan said a quick goodbye and turned away, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wong can be intimidating, but he's nice under it all," Aidan said. "If you come and ask for a book, he'll surely be able to lead you to the right one."

"Barely any of them are in English," I noted.

"In my time at Kamar-Taj, I've learned about five languages," Aidan said, a note of pride in his voice.

I raised my eyebrows."That's a lot."

Aidan shrugged. "It becomes easier after the first couple, especially when you can use a little bit of sorcery to help you along."

I felt a little thrill of excitement as we walked back down the hallway. I had always wanted to learn another language, but living in a small Montana town, the most exotic you got was the occasional "ya'll" or the cursed, "ya'll'd've" that we were all, unfortunately, guilty of saying.

"Arabic is my favorite so far," Aidan said. "There's many different styles, but I loved learning them all."

"I don't think I'd be able to learn a language like that," I said with a small laugh.

"I'd help you," Aidan said sincerely, his dark green eyes meeting my own.

I glanced away down at my shoes after a moment, saying quietly, "I'd love that."

We met Doctor Strange back in the kitchen. He was holding a mug of steaming coffee, taking tiny sips every once and awhile as he stared blankly at the far wall. He looked exhausted. But when we entered, he seemed to snap out of some trance, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Sorry I couldn't show you around, Maddy," Strange apologized. "I had a long meeting this morning with the other heads of the sanctums."

"It's okay," I said.

Strange set down his coffee cup, straightening his robes with a smirk on his face. "So, are you ready to begin your training?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Sudden Introduction

**Thank you very much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! I've taken some of your advice into account in this chapter, especially with Maddy's training. I want to make sure that she does not become an overpowered OC.**

 **Please review, favorite, follow! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Sudden Introduction**

"W-what?" I stammered, feeling suddenly light headed. "Now? You want to start training now?"

"Only if you're ready," Strange said. "I know you didn't exactly plan to end up here."

I took a deep breath, organizing my thoughts. Did I want to train? Learning how to use magic would be cool, but that would mean committing to Kamar-Taj. It would mean cementing my life here in Nepal and relying on complete strangers that I certainly did not trust. But then again, the alternative was going home to a mother that could care less about me.

I could feel Aidan and Strange's stares as I thought. I looked up slowly, nodding once.

"I would like to begin training."

"Excellent." Strange waved me forward. "We'll begin privately. Thank you for your time this morning, Aidan."

Aidan bowed and shot me one last look before leaving. I felt a twinge of nervousness at the word _privately_. What was he going to do?

Strange didn't speak as he led me down the hallway and to a big open room. The old wooden floor creaked under our feet. Thin rays of sunshine slanted through windows all around the room. I stopped in the middle, unsure what to do.

"First, let's get you in something a little more traditional," Strange said. He strode over to a table, picking up a stack of dark purple clothes. He handed them to me.

"Robes give you more flexibility, both physically and mentally," Strange explained.

 _How does a piece of fabric extend your mind?_ I thought, scoffing. Strange showed me to a small room, leaving me to change. The different layers were hard to figure out at first, but soon enough I had changed from my jeans and shirt and into the thick, but soft tunic. I looked at myself in the small mirror hanging on the wall. I looked small in the robes; small and weak. I looked nothing like the other trainees that moved with a certain smoothness, wearing their robes with a degree of pride. I adjusted the neckline fastidiously, frowning. Would I ever be comfortable in these?

"Good, they fit," Strange said as I exited the room. He was still standing next to the small table, though this time a small metal pot stood by his elbow with two cups. He picked up the pot, pouring it into a cup. He handed it to me, steam rising from the drink in delicate curls.

"More tea?" I asked, taking a small sip. This time, it tasted of honey and mint.

"It helps center the mind," Strange said. He held out a hand, guiding me to the middle of the room. He stood across from me with a stern expression. I finished the tea in one big gulp, setting the cup down carefully.

"The mystic arts," Strange began, "is a world that you should not take lightly. It can be freeing, but dangerous. Too much freedom or too much hunger can lead you very, very astray. I do not begin your training lightly, and I hope you do not either."

My stomach tightened at his serious words. I had never heard him speak in a tone like this.

"I don't," I answered softly.

Strange held up his hands. I looked at them nervously, wondering what he was doing."Good. I will introduce just how I was," he said. "Suddenly."

With a swift motion, he thrust one hand forward, just brushing my chest. The movement seemed to bend the air around his hand, the pressure in the room doubling. I was flung back, but my body felt weirdly light. I held up my hands, noticing with a shock that I could see right through them. I looked down, my stomach heaving when I saw my body falling in slow motion toward the floor. Doctor Strange still stood with his hands extended, his eyes narrowed. I began to panic, flailing my arms to try and get a grip on anything. I felt like I could just float away and be lost forever.

Then, just as quickly as I had exited my body, I was brought back in. Strange was moving at a normal speed again. I put a hand to my face. I was solid.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Your astral form," Strange explained. "You can access another layer next to our world; one where time runs much slower and injuries are not as harmful. But I advise you to only enter it when you have a dire need, or you have practiced for many months."

"But you just flung me into my astral form," I protested.

"Yes, but I had a good hold on you," Strange said. He moved on quickly. "Our world is only one of many. There are countless dimensions, and each and every one are different in some way. They contain horrors and beauty not seen on this Earth. But they are also dangerous to explore."

"This is…" I struggled to get the words out, but it was like my throat had suddenly closed off. I didn't know what to say.

"It can be quite overwhelming at first," Strange said. "The first time I was here, the Ancient One taught me a very valuable lesson. I must admit, I was rather arrogant back then." He glanced down at his scarred, trembling hands for a moment. "But I have grown a lot. And I expect you will too."

The stubborn part of me refused to change at all. Though, maybe it was more out of fear than stubbornness that had kept me the way I was all these years. But I was not ready to change now.

"Who is the Ancient One?" I asked.

"Someone who expanded my mind," Strange said. "She healed me."

"I don't need healing," I scoffed.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I was dropped through a portal that I did not create," I hissed, growing angry. "I did not ask to be here. I didn't even know that any of this existed."

"You landed here for a reason. And even if we do not know the reason right at this moment, we can use the time we have now to help you."

I shook my head, stepping back. "I don't need help."

"No? Then why do you have nightmares at night?" Strange had lost his normal cool demeanor, spitting back a reply to my own harsh voice.

I felt suddenly sick. I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know that?" I growled, curling my fingers into a fist. "How the hell do you know that?"

"You don't think I have nightmares too? I can recognize it on a person!" Strange yelled. He then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Emotional walls seemed to appear around him, his face becoming unreadable. "I'm sorry. I've let my temper get the best of me."

"Yeah, you did," I spat. I felt my heart begin to slow down. I had only been here for a few days, but I could already see how Strange kept careful walls around him, just like I did. I put my guard back up, retreating back into the quiet, isolated place I normally resided within myself.

"Let's move on," Strange offered. I nodded, relieved to leave behind the argument between us.

"Harnessing the power within you is one of the most difficult things to learn. Some grasp it easier than others. It took me a long time to learn, and even now I am still not even close to being perfect." Strange held out his arms, beginning to move them in a strange pattern. Glowing orange lines appeared in midair, throwing off sparks. I widened my eyes. I hadn't seen the actual magic until now. He finished off the complicated-looking pattern with a small flourish, pushing it outward into a 3D shape. It sputtered for a bit, expanding then disappearing as if it had never existed at all.

"Runes can do many different things. The first one most newcomers learn is how to make a portal." Strange took a strange golden ring from his pocket. He held it out to me. I took it carefully, the metal cool in my palm.

"That is a sling ring. It allows you to travel from place to place almost instantaneously. I advise you to never lose it, especially when you're in another dimension."

I slipped it onto my right hand, the ring settling comfortably in between my fingers.

"Now, hold your hand like this." Strange demonstrated the movement, holding his left arm out while he moved his right in a circular motion. I copied him, unsure what was going to happen.

"Access the energy residing in yourself. Let it fill you and flow through your whole body."

Strange's calm words relaxed my tense muscles. I closed my eyes, trying to draw forth a power that I had never knew existed within me before. With a gasp, I saw a couple orange sparks appear in front of my finger. I stopped moving, staring at the air before me surprised.

"That's quite good for a first effort," Doctor Strange said. I thought I could detect a note of pride in his voice. "Now, try again. A successful portal takes a long time."

I tried again, this time a thin line appearing. But no matter how much I struggled, I could not get much more than that. Doctor Strange ended up showing me a real portal, the glowing circle hovering in midair. Through it, I could see the dunes of a desert, sand blowing through a deep blue sky. It was breathtaking, and quite frightening if I was being honest.

"That should be enough for today," Strange said. I dropped my hand, relieved. I was getting very tired, though I didn't want to admit it.

The sorcerer went over to the table, picking up a rather big stack of books. He deposited them in my arms.

"Here is some light reading on the basics of sorcery," Strange said, patting the cover of the topmost book. "They should give you a nice introduction to the mystic world."

"Light reading?" I said, breathless.

"Yes. We'll continue your basic training tomorrow. You're free for the rest of the day." Strange bowed to me. I tried to reciprocate the gesture, although I ended up just making a fool of myself and dropping a couple of the heavy novels on the floor. I picked them up, embarrassed, before scuttling out of the room and back to my own.

Aidan met me right outside my door. "How was training?"

"It was insane," I said, shoving open my door with one foot. He followed me in, sitting in a chair while I dropped the books on my nightstand.

"There is so much to learn." I took the top book, flipping it open. The pages were all inked by hand, thankfully in English. "And all of the magic, it's just… it's hard."

"You'll get it eventually," Aidan promised. I hoped he was right.

When night fell that day, I was tossing and turning in my bed. No matter what I did, I could not fall asleep. With a frustrated groan, I kicked my blankets off and changed into old jeans and a sweatshirt. Maybe a walk would help clear my head.

Kamar-Taj was much different at night. The halls were transformed by the shining moonlight. Everything seemed softer draped in shadow. I didn't have a fixed destination in mind, but my feet guided themselves. Soon, I found myself following the path I had taken with Aidan much earlier to the library. To my surprise, I found the front doors unlocked.

I pushed on them slowly, the hinges squeaking. I held my breath, waiting for Strange or Wong to come up behind me. No one appeared.

The shelves of books stood silently as before. Dust swirled in a stream of moonlight that entered through a small window. I breathed in deep, relaxing at the smell of leather and old pages. Though I couldn't read most of the titles, I walked among the shelves, trailing my fingers along their spines. It was amazing to think that some of these books were hundreds of years old and contained the secrets of an art little known to the rest of the world.

 _Come over here._

A whispery voice made my eyes snap open. I whirled around, but no one was there. I frowned. Maybe I had imagined it.

And then it came again.

 _Come to me_.

The voice was soft and enticing. It seemed to pull at me, forcing my feet to move toward the back of the library. A shelf shrouded in shadow was tucked behind all the other novels. The books looked older than any other. Chains crossed their fronts, holding them firmly into place. Some of the covers glowed with a mysterious light.

My eyes drifting over to the one on the end. A circle looking as if it were made of pure gold flowed around ancient runes etched into the very leather. The voice was coming from it, promising knowledge and secrets that no one else could tell me.

I reached out a hand, my fingertips just grazing the cover. The chain fell away as if an invisible hand had moved it, clinking against the wooden shelf. I closed my eyes, completely lost in the voice that had faded to a dull chanting.

"Maddy."

I snatched my hand back. This voice was real. I turned around to see Strange standing there, his face unreadable. Though his eyes were dark and turbulent.

"I- I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know what came over me."

"That is a very dangerous book." Strange strode forward, fixing the chain back into place around the book. I swallowed, preparing another apology. Strange spoke before I could.

"These books are very old, and not to be read. Especially not by a brand new trainee." Strange glared at me sternly. "Understand?"

I nodded, but a part of me was urging me to ask what the book was. I summoned up any ounce of courage I had left.

"What's in it?" The question came out as a soft whisper, as if I could hardly breathe.

"That is the Book of Cagliostro. It contains words that could end a person's life in a heartbeat. It is the most dangerous thing in this library, and it has tempted many sorcerers away onto a dark path."

I stepped away, giving the book a frightened look. "It spoke to me."

Strange narrowed his eyes. "It did what?"

I shook my head quickly. "I must've imagined it. I am very tired." I forced my mouth into a wide yawn just to emphasize my point.

Strange looked like he wanted to press my further, but he just dismissed me with a wave of his hand. I scurried away, half-jogging through the books and back to the entrance. Whatever that voice was, it had almost convinced me to do whatever it wanted, and that scared me more than anything.


	5. Chapter 5: Confidence

**Finally, a new chapter! Sorry it's a little short, but I felt like this was a good place to end it and I didn't want to have unnecessary scenes. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! You're all so amazing!**

 **I'm not sure how happy I am with this, I'm a little worried that the relationships are moving too fast or are awkward, or Maddy is a confusing character. What do you guys think of Maddy and Aidan; should they be friends, or more?**

 **Please continue to follow and favorite, and please review; let me know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Confidence**

The next day, I was constantly on edge. My heart pounded in my chest, my eyes constantly flicking left and right as I saw threatening shadows that weren't actually there. I sat on the bed in my room, one of the books Strange had given me open in my lap. I was struggling to focus on the words in front of me. My vision blurred in and out, my mind scrambled. I read the same paragraph over and over again.

With a frustrated cry, I slammed the book shut. I was getting nothing done today in terms of reading.

I pushed myself out of bed, stretching my limbs that were sore from sitting in one spot so long. I had to meet Strange for our next private session.

As I walked the halls down to the room from yesterday, nerves prickled through me. I remembered what had happened last night. Strange had looked so worried, yet angry at the same time. I wanted to know what had happened, but at the same time, I was too afraid to ask.

I closed my eyes for a moment, recalling the enticing voice. It had seemed so sweet, so relaxing. It had promised to help me.

 _There's nothing wrong with you, you don't need help_ , I thought stubbornly. Everything would be fine.

I entered the room slowly, bowing when I saw Strange standing in the center. His hands were clasped behind his back, his expression unreadable.

"Come in, we have a lot to talk about," he said, motioning for me to come forward.

I swallowed hard, stepping forward to stand in front of the Sorcerer Supreme. Strange took a deep breath, unclasping his hands.

"I am not going to talk about last night just yet," he said. "I figure you would still be rather rattled."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Have you had a chance to read any of the novels I gave you yesterday?" Strange strode over to a small table. A shining silver teapot sat on it along with a couple cups. He poured himself a cup of tea, taking a small sip as he waited for me to respond.

"Some. I've been having trouble focusing," I admitted.

"It will take some time to adjust," Strange said. "I do not expect you to suddenly learn all there is to know within a few weeks."

 _Thank God._

"But however, we do need to move on to the basics. Once you masters those, learning new skills will be easy." Strange drained his cup, placing it back on the table.

"Copy what I do." Strange took up a wide stance in the middle of the room. I followed him, moving my hands in the same direction as his. I narrowed my eyes in concentration, wanting to get every move right.

"You need to loosen your muscles. Allow the movements to flow," Strange instructed. I tried to do what he said, but I was still struggling to follow him. With a final movement, he thrust his hands outward, a rune appearing in the air then disappearing in a flash of orange. I did the same, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry," I said immediately, dropping my hands.

"It will take practice. It took me a while," Strange said.

"Why do you only have private sessions with me?" I asked, realizing that none of the other trainees were meeting daily with the sorcerer. "Is it because I'm no good at this?"

Strange frowned. "Don't be so hard on yourself, you've only been here for a week. I train with you privately because I sense a great power in you."

"A great power," I scoffed. "I seriously doubt that."

"And that's it," Strange said, putting a firm hand on my shoulder. "When I came here, I was arrogant. I thought that everyone should follow me, that I should be at the top. I lived only for me. I had to lose my hubris and accept that I do not learn these arts to help myself, but others."

I shook my head, not knowing what he was getting at. He probably just misread whatever was in me.

"You are the opposite of me," Strange continued. "You have too much humility. You doubt yourself at every turn. You need to allow yourself to grow. You need some pride, show some emotion."

I could feel my hands shaking. I knew Strange was telling the truth, but my mind refused to accept it.

"I can't," I said softly, struggling to stop myself from falling apart. "Emotion is a weakness."

Strange shook his head. "Emotion is a strength in the right quantities."

"Do you not understand?" I whispered, my voice breaking. "I cannot let myself show any weakness."

"Why not?"

"Because that is the only way I could survive!" I tore myself away from Strange, taking a couple stumbling steps back. I waited for him to press me for more information, but he stayed silent. I felt a tear drip down my cheek, landing on my cracked lips.

To my surprise, Strange came forward. He drew me into an awkward hug that soon grew soft. From what I had learned the last few days, Strange was not one for affection. I thought he was a rich doctor who cared for nothing until his miraculous conversion to empathy a little while ago.

He murmured, "These walls are only hurting you. You need to let them go. I promise, you're safe."

I nodded, trying to choke down the lump that rose in my throat. The last time I had been hugged like this was by my father when I was three years old. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I will try," I said, though my heart screamed at me that I was lying. It would take massive amounts of effort to dig through the rubble that buried my soul, and I doubted that I had even an ounce of the energy needed to make a dent in it.

"Do you want to try again?" He asked quietly, the familiar hard edge from his voice gone. Even with changing and becoming connected with one's inner self, no human could completely abandon their personality. And Strange was, like everyone else, human.

I pulled away slightly, trying to sort through the haze that surrounded me. As my emotions cleared, I felt my cheeks blaze with embarrassment. I turned away from Strange, with every cell in my body telling me to run. "Not really."

Strange nodded. "It's fine. Take some time with yourself. Find some silence."

We exchanged a short bow. When I clasped my hands, I could feel the nervous sweat that had broken out on my palms. I practically jogged out of the private room, letting my feet decide where to go. I found myself leaping down the stone steps into the courtyard, sliding around small training groups and making a beeline for one of the stone benches.

I sat down, my hands gripping the seat of the bench until the sharp edges cut into my palms. I felt numb, but at the same time buzzing. Why was I here at Kamar-Taj? What had brought me here? Was I subconsciously calling out for help, and did I manage to call just loud enough to get someone's attention?

"Are you okay? I saw you running down the hall."

I looked up to see Aidan standing there, a worried expression on his face. I felt my heart twist. I had only been here a week, and here he was, genuinely worried about my well-being. I didn't deserve it, and yet, this time, I slid over on the bench to leave him room.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I'm so confused and just… hurt."

"Did Strange do something?"

I bit back a tiny laugh at Aidan's incredulous tone. "No. I've just been living in denial for so long, and now he's shoved me into the cold face of reality."

"He does have a way of doing that," Aidan said. "If I may ask, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, I'm still trying to figure it out myself," I said with a halfhearted chuckle.

"I know I've said this before, but give yourself some time. I mean it," Aidan said seriously. "No one should approach a life here at Kamar-Taj without thinking carefully. I know it feels like you're drowning in an ocean, but this is all really just a drop of rain. It's hard, but worth it."

My muscles relaxed as I took in his words. "How are you so wise?" I said.

"Oh, I'm just an extremely good bullshitter," Aidan laughed. I let myself smile, loving the way his laugh seemed to light up the whole courtyard.

Then he sobered up, his green eyes growing serious. "But I've had my fair share of troubles."

I glanced over at him. I had, selfishly, never realized that Aidan must be here without a family for a reason too. He was alone, like me. I wondered what had happened.

"Don't we all?" I murmured.

"But that's life, isn't it?" Aidan brightened up a bit, stretching his arms out behind him with a satisfied sigh.

"Strange said I was too humble. I need more confidence," I blurted. I looked down at my hands, playing with my fingers subconsciously. "I don't know exactly what he means."

"You'll find it, I promise," Aidan said. He bumped my shoulder with his. "I'll help. We can train together, and I can help you study. Maybe once you get more acquainted with this mystical world, you can begin to grow in it. I know it helped me."

"Thanks." I smiled, truly thankful for Aidan's steadfast spirit.

He took my hand real quick, squeezing it gently. My fingers immediately curved into his, like they were in a familiar place.

"I've gotta go to a class, but I'll see you later, Hamlet!"

My heart lifted at the sound of his nickname for me. He had remembered the book I held in my hands on my first day here.

"Wait, don't you think I'm more of an Ophelia? Constantly spurned by those she loves until she goes crazy?"

"Nah, I think you'll find your inner Hamlet," Aidan said.

"So I'm gonna murder a bunch of people."

"I mean, you'll fight for those you love, even if it's a little late."

"Oh." I sat stunned, blinking at Aidan's lopsided grin.

"Okay, I really gotta go, I'll see you tonight for a studying session?"

"Sure, see you."

With that, Aidan got up and walked away, his dark hair blowing in the slight breeze. I took a deep breath. Aidan was right, and so was Strange; I had lived my life in the darkness, constantly hiding. Maybe it was time to see what I could do.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Mandala

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation and I didn't have internet for nine days. Thank you so much for FIVE reviews on the last chapter! That's amazing, I've never gotten that many! You guys are awesome. I think I'm going to start responding to reviews at the bottom of each chapter, too.**

 **Also the runes that the sorcerers make are called Mandalas. There actually isn't much on them in terms of the Doctor Strange universe, so some of the powers come from my own head (I also made up a couple dimensions). But the stuff about Hamir and Wong is canon in the comics!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The First Mandala**

The next day, Strange stopped me on the way to breakfast.

"I want you to start joining in on some of the group lessons," he said. "Master Hamir has been here for many years, so he will be able to teach you things I might not be able to."

"Sure," I nodded. Maybe Hamir's training could help me.

"Master Hamir is going to lead a class on Mandalas in about half an hour in the courtyard."

"Thank you." I said.

Strange clapped me once on the shoulder then strode away, his red cloak billowing out behind him almost as if it was waving good-bye. Learning what I had about animated objects, I wouldn't doubt that his cloak had a mind of its own.

I made my way to the kitchen, debating whether or not I should eat breakfast. I wasn't very hungry, though I knew Aidan would get on my case if he knew I hadn't eaten anything.

 _Who cares_ , I thought. I decided to go straight to the courtyard. As I walked, I found my fingers fiddling with the soft collar of by robes nervously. I had never done real magic in front of others, what if I made a complete fool out of myself?

I shouldn't worry. Worrying was what held me back, and right now I didn't need to be held back any more than I already was.

Aidan met me by the doors, dressed in his usual green robes.

"Hey," he greeted me. "Finally joining us?"

"Yep," I said, trying to disguise the nausea I felt rising in my stomach.

"Great! Master Hamir is one of the greatest sorcerers in the world, you'll see when the class starts." Aidan straightened up, stretching with a slow sigh. "I know when I was just starting out, he was able to teach me how to access the true power within me."

"Maybe he can do the same with me," I murmured, hope battling its way through the sickness I felt at Aidan's words.

The door behind us slid open, revealing a stern man dressed in blue robes. His arms were folding in front of him, his hands tucked in his sleeves. His salt and pepper hair was tied back, and his dark eyes were stern, but also soft at the same time.

"Master Hamir," Aidan said, bowing. I looked between the two, startled, before dropping into an awkward bow.

He dipped his head to both of us, walking down the steps to the courtyard. I let out a slow breath.

"He's sort of intimidating," I said.

Aidan shrugged, bounding down the steps one at a time. "Once you get to know him, he's really nice. He helped raise me."

"Raise you?" The words burst out of me before I could stop them.

Aidan paused at the bottom of the staircase. "Oh, I forgot you didn't know. I was brought here when I was very young. Master Hamir took care of me and taught me everything I know, besides what the Ancient One filled in."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. I struggled to push down more prying questions. I wanted to know more about him, but at the same time I knew what it felt like to be asked questions that you didn't want to answer.

"He's also Wong's father," Aidan said.

"Wong's father?" I said in disbelief, following Aidan to where the other sorcerers were gathering behind Hamir.

"Yeah, they're pretty different people," Aidan said with a small laugh.

When we reached the group, everyone began to form straight lines. I was pushed in beside Aidan, in unfortunately, the front row.

Hamir faced us, putting his arms out. To my surprise, he only had one hand. He started to create a Mandala of Light, creating a rune that looked complicated, filled with spinning circles and squares made of glowing orange edges.

"If you all will remember, the Mandala is the keystone to the mystic arts," Hamir began, his voice soft but commanding. "We can create runes of power in mid air that can give us access to power beyond belief. We can create weapons," He held his arms out, two fan-like half circle Mandalas forming. He dropped his arms, the Mandalas disappearing. "Or even runes that give ourselves special powers."

He started to create a Mandala of three squares, one within the other, with smaller circles between corners. When he pushed out on the rune, a burst of flame suddenly burst forth, surrounding him and spiraling into the air where it became just a few curling wisps of smoke. I stood in awe, glancing around to look at the other initiates to see if they were all as amazed as I was. Unlike me, they watched Hamir with narrowed, studying eyes. I suppose if you lived in a house of the mystic arts, you got used to seeing impossible things.

"Now follow my directions," he said.

"Wait, he won't show us the basics?" I hissed to Aidan. He didn't answer, just shooting me a side-eyed glance before turning back to Hamir. I frowned, trying to keep my wildly-beating heart under control. It was looking like it would be sink or swim for me.

Hamir suddenly yelled out a word in another language. I panicked a bit, not knowing what he was saying. I glanced around at the other initiates, trying to copy what they did. Hamir continued calling out words. A few, thankfully, I could recognize from lessons with Strange.

I mirrored Aidan beside me when Hamir called an unknown word, my hands held out in front of me. Hamir called out again, our hands turning in a clockwise motion. I constantly watched the others, worried I would make a wrong move. Another master strode between our ranks, watching our form and correcting people when needed.

At Hamir's direction, we brought our hands together in front of us, then drew them apart. A thin orange line connected the space between Aidan's palms, but only a few sparks appeared in front of me. I blinked rapidly, trying to ignore the looks a few of the other sorcerers shot at me. Our hands turned, a circle forming around the line. I stared in front of me, my vision starting to blur. I couldn't do this, this was humiliating.

"Let go."

I jumped, not noticing that Hamir had stopped beside me. "Let yourself relax, feel the power you hold within yourself."

I nodded, looking back at my hands. Hamir murmured the words to me as the other trainees continued with the other master taking over. I growled in frustration when again, nothing happened. The air remained empty before me.

"You must let yourself go," he said. "You need to realize why you came here."

"I didn't choose to come here," I whispered.

"Didn't you?" Hamir said, going to stand directly in front of me. "Why are you here?"

I shook my head, frustration tightening my muscles. "I don't know!" Hamir was asking me the same questions Strange had, and like before, I was only growing angry.

Then I paused. Why was I so angry? What did I not want to admit? I refused to take that last step to discover why I was really here.

I dropped my hands, glancing down at the ground, shame heating my cheeks up. "I can't do it, I'm sorry."

"No, do not be sorry. It will come in time," Hamir said. I nodded, watching the master pace in front of the other sorcerers. Aidan was casting me a few confused looks, but I ignored him. There was a battle going on inside my head, making my forehead pound. I suddenly lurched forward, running past the other observing master. Realization burned through me, giving me a new clarity that I never had before.

"Where are you going?" the master shouted. But Hamir put his hand on the master's shoulder, shaking his head. I mentally noted to give Hamir my thanks later.

I knew where I was going. I was running right toward Strange's private training room. The room where I had spent the last few days agonizing over my inability to do anything. I was stubborn, I always knew I was. But today was the day when I realize just how stubborn I actually was when I finally admitted to myself what I always knew.

I burst through the doors, hoping that Strange didn't have a pupil at the moment. With my chest heaving and relief coursing through me, I saw Strange meditating in the center of the room. His eyes snapped open at the sound of the door slamming against the wall. I winced at the sharp noise, slowing my steps to walk toward Strange.

"I know why I am here," I said through heaving breaths. Strange rose to his feet, his expression unreadable. Although I thought I spotted a but of hope flickering behind his blue eyes.

"I came to be healed." The words rushed out of me, trembling slightly. I felt my body immediately collapse at the confession, my muscles relaxing and my eyes stinging with tears. Whether they were tears of shame or tears of joy, I didn't know. But I felt a wall come down from around me.

"I was so hurt the day I came here," I said, forcing myself to continue. After a while, the words all tumbled out by themselves. "I unconsciously brought myself here. I want to be healed."

Strange just stood in silence. I didn't know what to say, my eyes desperately searching his face. I began to feel remorse creeping through me, freezing my body. Maybe I had said the wrong thing.

"Please," I breathed.

Strange dipped his head. "I was waiting for you to say that."

I frowned, taken aback. "You were?"

"Of course." Strange said. "I knew why you were here, but I wanted you to figure it all out on your own. And I also knew that Hamir was the one who would be able to make you realize it."

All I could do was stand in one spot, taking in Strange's sentences one syllable at a time.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg, but I think you're on your way," Strange said, a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

"Thank you," I said. I, too, knew the wall that had crumbled within me today was only one of an entire fortress I had built, but it was a start.

"Why don't you try Hamir's movements right now?" Strange said, taking a couple steps back to give me room.

I nodded, taking a deep breath before holding my hands out. I remembered Hamir's fluid movements, how he had created the glowing lines so naturally. With the picture of the master in my mind, I copied his movements. My mouth dropped open when I spread my hands apart, a thin, wavering line appeared between my palms. With another movement, I had a full circle hovering before me. Though it looked more like a wobbly oval, I had created my first stable Mandala.

I watched it disappear with a crackling noise. I just stood in shock, my eyes wide.

"Congratulations," Strange grinned.

"It was more like an oval than any circle," I said sheepishly, clasping my hands behind my back.

"It was still a massive improvement," he said. "I think Aidan has finished, and is waiting for you in the courtyard."

"Will we still have our private lesson?" I asked.

"I think you've done enough work for today," Strange said, bowing slightly. I returned the gesture, trying, unsuccessfully, to stop myself from running out of the room. I tripped over my feet just before the door, falling into the handle with a dull bang. I hurriedly pulled the door open before Strange could make any comment on my clumsiness.

Out in the courtyard, I saw Aidan standing next to Master Hamir. I ran up to him, breathless.

"I just created my first Mandala!" I said, unable to hold it in.

"That's awesome!" Aidan gave me a solid high five, grinning.

Hamir turned to me. Though his face was blank, I thought I saw a small smile curving up the corners of his mouth. "A huge accomplishment, congratulations. You're welcome back in my class any time, no matter what happened today."

"Thank you, Master Hamir." I shared a bow with him, finding a new fondness for the quiet, steady master. Though, I did still feel rather sorry about the way I had just rushed out of his class without any warning.

As Master Hamir left, Aidan tilted his head toward the library. "We should start studying."

I sighed. "Does anyone ever take a break here?"

"You should know by now," Aidan said, grinning, "that Kamar-Taj never stops moving, and neither do we."

I followed him down the halls to the library. Wong was sitting in his spot at the table in the center of the library, his head bent over a dusty tome. His eyes flicked over to us momentarily, watching us as we went behind a bookcase.

"I think we'll start with dimensions," Aidan mused, reading the books' spines. "Since you have a sling ring and a rudimentary understanding of Mandalas, you'll need to learn about the different dimensions soon enough."

"Different dimensions?" I asked, trying to understand what he meant.

Aidan pulled a dark blue book out of the case, blowing on the cover. A cloud of dust rose in the air, swirling in the light of a blazing torch. "Yeah, our universe is just one of many. There are countless other dimensions stacked on one another, some friendly, some evil."

"I mean, I've heard of the other dimensions theory in astronomy at school, but they're real?" My voice was filled with incredulity. Aidan slid into a creaky wooden chair at an empty table. He pushed aside an abandoned stack of books with his elbow to make room for us. I sat across him, folding my arms and frowning.

"It's impossible that they exist," I said, scoffing slightly.

"Sure it's not," Aidan said. "Master Strange must've showed you your astral form, right?"

I nodded, remembering the weird out-of-body experience.

"That is technically another dimension."

"But I saw my body and everything else," I protested.

"It is a dimension that lies right next to ours with walls so thin you can see right through them, though you do experience a slower passage of time."

"This is insane," I said. "You're all crazy."

"You just now come to this conclusion? After you created a magical rune in midair and experienced another realm for yourself?" Aidan opened the book, the spine cracking. The pages were a dull yellow color. Thin black lines of fancy script were written across each page.

"Well, I figured I wouldn't think about it too much," I said. "It's easier that way."

"Sure."

I raised my eyebrows at Aidan's lofty tone. He didn't say anything else, instead turning the book so I could see the script. It was an older version of English, with spellings like an unedited Shakespeare work would have. A picture of a room was nestled between a couple paragraphs, but instead of looking like a normal flat bedroom, the furniture was all bent at awkward angles, almost like a broken reflection.

"That is the mirror dimension pictured here. It is relatively easy for sorcerers to manipulate and change. It is a reflection of our world, but any damage we cause in there doesn't carry over here."

"That's helpful," I said.

"It can be. I'm sure Strange will take you there at some point to train," Aidan said. He reached forward, turning another page.

"I don't know how much you know about the history of Mandalas, but they're often used in many different religions." Aidan's finger traced over the shimmering drawing of a complicated Mandala in the corner of a page. "Like Master Hamir said, the different shapes can give a sorcerer special powers or the ability to travel great distances, like when we use a sling ring. We can also use some Mandalas to access other realms. This Mandala opens a realm made completely of water."

Aidan turned another page. "This one brings you to one that looks like a massive, never ending cave covered with glowing crystals."

"How do you memorize all this? They all look the same," I said honestly.

"Years of practice, and trial and error. You wouldn't believe how many times I meant to go to the mirror dimension when I actually ended up in a never-ending ocean," Aidan said, laughing a bit.

"Do you always need Mandalas?" I asked.

"No, the more experienced sorcerers can move dimensions with just a little directed thought."

"Why would you want to go to any of these?"

"Some we use for training, like the mirror dimension. Others, we mainly leave alone. Some, like the dark dimension, house dark beings that come into our world way more often than we go to theirs."

Aidan reached forward, tapping the golden sling ring on my hand. "Never lose this. I did once in the mirror realm, and lemme tell you; it's an experience you never want to have."

He turned back to the book, tracing a line of text with his finger. "This here explains how you can use some runes and incantations to draw power from other realms. It's a very high level magic that no one uses. Well, unless you have a death wish."

"Why?"

"Other dimensions can corrupt you. Just a little bit ago, an old master left and stole the Book of Cagliostro and summoned Dormammu from the dark dimension. The world was almost destroyed." Aidan stuck his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to a shelf of books held fast with chains. I narrowed my eyes.

"You mean the book that called to me holds the key to obtaining power from the dark dimension?" I murmured, uttering my thoughts without thinking.

"Wait, what?"

"It's nothing," I covered quickly, shaking my head. "Just thinking."

Aidan nodded slowly, but I could tell he wasn't buying what I was selling.

"This is all amazing," I said, pulling the book closer to me to distract from the awkward moment. I pulled a leg under me so I could lift myself over the book. "It's all so complicated. It's crazy I've lived all my life without knowing that I was right next to a whole new dimension."

"It's awesome, right?"

"Very," I said. I sat back, thinking for a moment. I waved a hand toward the book before me. "This is all cool and stuff, but am I ever going to learn about regular school things like math and science?"

Aidan shrugged. "I never did. I mean, I learned the basics when I went to school before my parents died, but my life was dedicated toward the mystic arts when I came here. I know most of the older initiates finished school, but some of us younger ones prefer to immerse ourselves fully in the craft. If you're rarely going to live in the real world, what's the point?"

"I'd like to finish high school just in case," I said, remembering the homework I was doing just a week ago for Mrs. Alvarez's biology class. I swallowed thickly. I never thought I would miss the stern teacher and the rowdy hallways of my public high school. Though, I certainly didn't miss the bullies.

"I don't know the native language here all that well besides a few words for training, so I doubt I'd survive in school," I laughed softly.

"Oh, I know Nepali I can teach you," Aidan said nonchalantly.

I stared at him for a moment, surprised. "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

"I can teach you if you'd like."

I spun around in my chair at the sound of Strange's voice behind me. He was standing with a couple gigantic books in his arms.

"How?" I asked.

"I was a neurosurgeon, I do know quite a bit about math and science. Wong could probably help with literature and Hamir knows a lot about history. If you want, we could homeschool you in a way."

"That'd be awesome," I said. "If it's no trouble."

"It's none at all. Though fair warning, tackling both normal school and learning about magic at the same time will be time consuming," Strange said.

I glanced back at Aidan, then met Strange's eyes. I shrugged. "I've got nothing but time."

* * *

 **I finally wrote an outline for this story, so the pacing hopefully won't be as broken and I'll be able to update faster with all the chapters planned out (it's also summer so I have nothing to do). I also know that Master Hamir never spoke in the movie, but I always kind of liked him as a character so I'm gonna have him play a more active role in this fic. Get ready for some Maddy and Strange moments next chapter :)**

 **Wraith42Phoenix: Thanks for telling me about chapter four not uploading all the way! I've finally fixed it. That line is something I've definitely used too lol**

 **Alex: Thanks for the suggestion! I am definitely gonna slow down the training, I don't want Maddy to be a Mary-Sue who is extremely powerful and suddenly learns everything in one day lol**

 **KarToon12: Thank you so much for the long review! I literally screamed when I saw it lol. I guess you'll have to see about Aidan and Maddy's father... :) Also would you mind if I used your idea about her going back home? It's a really good idea, I never thought about her going home! It would give her more depth as a character.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
